


good for you (how proud i am to be yours)

by langstwins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Aftercare, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Kink, Consensual spanking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith gags Lance, Kinks, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is a sweetheart, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Bottom Keith, Mentions of Top Lance, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sassy Lance (Voltron), Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trauma, Worried Keith (Voltron), basically just a gag, because lance is way too loud, bless, discussion of panic attacks, discussion of trauma, extremely light, he has absolutely no regrets, he's mentioned literally once though, i love them, keith turned his sweet innocent virgin lance into a dirty sex fiend, lance is a little shit, post-season 8, set in the same timeline as my other nanowrimo fics, team lance is vocal in bed 20gayteen, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langstwins/pseuds/langstwins
Summary: To put it simply, he had turned his once adorable and innocent boyfriend into a still adorable but very much not innocent sex fiend. This was, he supposed, the consequence of two life-changing events in such close proximity: them dramatically confessing their love in an intense astral plane battle, and Keith introducing Lance to the joys of sex a mere week later.Keith cursed himself for creating this monster. He also thanked himself profusely.





	good for you (how proud i am to be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I...wrote this entire thing in a single day. In about 10 hours, to be exact (with breaks, of course.)
> 
> I mean, I shouldn't be shocked. The daily word goal to finish NaNoWriMo on time is typically about 1,700. But I was falling...SEVERELY behind, so this really came out of nowhere. Hopefully I'll be able to crank it out like this every day of Thanksgiving week, since I have the entire week of Thanksgiving off. If I can't get, like, at least 30,000 words down between the 17th and the 25th, I doubt I'll meet the 50k goal this year.
> 
> but ANYWAY. You probably want to hear about the fic itself. This wasn't quite a request from a friend, but it was from a friend; she sent me an adult meme and was like "can you imagine Keith using a ball gag on Lance because he can't stay quiet?" and I was like "um...imagine? I can write a whole goddamn story about it and add some tooth-rotting fluff, too, because why the hell not." And...tada! I should also mention this is set in the same timeline as my other NaNoWriMo 2018 fics. The fic title is taken from the song Good For You by Selena Gomez.
> 
> As usual, my tumblr blog is langst-wins if you'd like to go hang out with me there! I write and reblog a ridiculous amount of Klance metas, plus lots of other cute Klance trash. You can also send me asks, public or anon, about my fics or anything else!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!

" _Shhh_...Lance. _Lance_ , you have to quiet down."

Keith paused where he was perched on his knees behind (stunning, beautiful, hot as fuck) Lance, but the lack of movement didn't stop Lance's too-loud moans and cries like he had intended. It, in fact, had the opposite effect.

Lance curled his hands in the sheets, arms visibly shaking as he fought to hold himself up, and a loud, tortured whine of protest fell from his lips. He pushed himself back desperately against Keith, grinding against his thighs and clenching around his cock, searching for friction.

The motion meant Keith's balls, pressed flush between them where he was completely buried inside the other boy, received a decent amount of accidental attention from Lance's (cute, perky, soft, round, spankable, God so fucking hot) ass. And that was... _something_. That was really something.

It took every ounce of self control Keith owned to not give in and pound his needy boyfriend until he screamed. Admittedly, Keith didn't have many ounces of self-control to begin with. But still.

"Babe," Keith panted, hands gripping firmly at Lance's hips to keep him still. "I know, I know. I'm glad you're feeling good, but you _have_ to be quiet."

The soft hum of the constantly whirring tech found around Garrison property was not enough to drown out Lance's sounds, and the walls were not thin but they weren't exactly soundproof, either. The furious blush of Matt Holt's face at breakfast last week and his refusal to meet either Keith's or Lance's eyes for several days told him this wouldn't be the first time they'd been heard.

Lance was new to the whole sex thing, to be fair, which probably had a lot to do with his lack of vocal restraint. Keith forgot that sometimes. Their first time, a month ago, with sweet, innocent, virgin Lance topping clumsily and Keith patiently guiding him along, seemed so far away. His awkward, fumbling hands, stuttering thrusts, and hesitant moans had turned into something else entirely.

Nowadays he kneeled above Keith and rolled talented Cuban hips against him quickly and efficiently, groaning words dirty enough to make even Keith's face feel hot. He submitted to Keith in a way that stirred the red paladin's very soul, ass up and face down, begging to be loved in the most explicit ways possible.

Nowadays, Lance kept practically everything he owned in Keith's room, since he rarely slept in his own. Keith was never surprised to return at the end of a long day to find Lance waiting, horny, sometimes already masturbating on Keith's bed with either his own lubed fingers up his ass or his fist around his cock. Or both, if Keith was lucky. Keith knew Lance would spew professions of love and beg for it the second he saw him, even though he had to be aware by now that Keith's answer was yes, every time, without hesitation. Keith was a needy bastard, too. Just in disguise.

To put it simply, he had turned his once adorable and innocent boyfriend into a still adorable but very much not innocent sex fiend. This was, he supposed, the consequence of two life-changing events in such close proximity: them dramatically confessing their love in an intense astral plane battle, and Keith introducing Lance to the joys of sex a mere week later.

Keith cursed himself for creating this monster. He also thanked himself profusely.

"Can't just be _quiet_ ," Lance gasped, turning his head back to look at Keith with wide, hungry eyes. Keith started, brought back to the present by the all too real sensation of Lance purposely pulsing and clenching around him. "'M sorry, I r-really can't. I'm...oh, _fuck_ , babe, please fuck me. I need it."

He was sincere but oh so manipulative at the same time, dropping his head back down again, whining softly, rolling his hips in that way only a person with Hispanic blood could do so well. He knew exactly how to make Keith give him what he wanted. Lance had Keith figured out better than Keith had himself figured out.

And Keith was conflicted. He loved Lance, and he loved Lance's sounds, and he loved that he had the power to make such a mess of him that he just couldn't contain said sounds.

But he knew Pidge, or Hunk, or God forbid, _Shiro and Adam_ could have the misfortune of walking by his room and hearing the way Lance begged for Keith to wreck him. Even worse, hearing the way Lance cried out in a smooth blend of Spanish and English as he fucked Keith, _mi amor, oh, Keith, te amo_ …

Keith didn't know if gossip was on anyone's minds as they struggled to rebuild their wartorn planet, but the paladins were, essentially, celebrities. The only celebrities that mattered anymore, actually. And his and Lance's relationship was not quite public knowledge yet, though the inner circles of Garrison personnel must have had at least an inkling.

Keith's life in the last month was...probably the best it had ever been. The last thing he needed was all of his friends too embarrassed to look him in the eye, or his and Lance's faces plastered on some teenage cadet's joke of a paladin sex scandal newsletter.

So as much as he loved the constant, audible confirmation of the pleasure he was giving Lance, it was time to shut that down.

He tried to convey all this in the sexiest way possible, though, since he really did want to get back to fucking him.

His hand carded through Lance's hair, soft at first, then suddenly yanking. Not hard enough to really hurt, because he knew from experience that wasn't how Lance liked it, but just hard enough to control the direction his lover faced. Hard enough to turn his head forcefully to the side and make him look.

As expected, Lance let out a choked cry at the show of dominance - but Keith's other hand slapped down over his mouth, muffling the sound before it got too loud. Lance whimpered, tongue darting out to lick Keith's fingers, successfully rocking himself back on the thick cock inside him now that Keith's hands were too busy to hold him still.

Keith moaned at the attention given to his throbbing dick, leaning down to brush his lips against the shell of Lance's ear. He'd tried to reason with Lance as his boyfriend, an equal. But if he was going to be so damn stubborn, Keith had to break out the big guns - Lance's beloved praise kink, used against him. Keith could manipulate, too.

"See? You can be quiet, can't you? I don't know why you told me you couldn't. My boy isn't being very good today. He's being very bad. He's not listening. Bad, bad boy."

Lance's eyes, now with no choice but to look at Keith, lost their sparkle for a moment. He was expecting praise by the familiar, low dip in Keith's voice, and he was scolded instead. He made a soft sound that dipped into arousal, but was mostly sad. Keith almost felt guilty.

Almost.

"But my boy is _choosing_ to be bad," Keith continued, voice a mere whisper, moving his hand from Lance's hair to stroke soothingly at his quaking bicep instead. "My boy knows how to be good. My boy _is_ good. Can you be good for me, Lance?"

Lance nodded, eager. He nuzzled into the hand covering his mouth in a plea for affection and approval, desperate to win back those delicious praises. Keith's breath caught in his throat. God, he loved it when Lance got into this state of mind. So compliant, putty in Keith's hands; his responsibility to keep in line, his responsibility to care for. _His_. His good, sexy boy.

So maybe Keith was into some of Lance's kinks, too. Sue him.

"Good job, babe." Keith nipped lightly at Lance's earlobe before pressing kisses down the back of his neck and shoulder. "So good for me. Be nice and quiet, okay? I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise. Just _be quiet_ , Lance."

Keith lifted his hand, giving Lance a few moments to recover with deep breaths through his mouth, before pulling out almost to the tip and fucking ever so slowly back in.

Lance's body shook. His head hung low, and Keith could see him biting his bottom lip so hard he thought it might draw blood. He moved faster, rougher, picking up the pace until the light slap of skin against skin and the slight creak of the bed frame were the only sounds in the room. Well - not the only sounds. High-pitched little squeaks escaped Lance with each thrust, the very tip of an iceberg of sounds Keith knew he was fighting so hard not to release.

"There's my good boy," Keith murmured, smiling at the pleased hum Lance gave him. "My sweet boy, you're so good, you always follow the rules. My good boy takes my cock so nice, so quiet for me, does whatever I tell him. Don't you, babe?"

"Yeah," Lance breathed, then whined quietly, " _Mmm_...I'm...a good boy, your good boy."

"That's right." Keith's hand mussed Lance's sweat-soaked hair affectionately, the gesture a stark contrast to the ruthless attack he was dealing to Lance's lower half. He reached a hand around them to stroke the other's hard, neglected length, reading the telltale signs of his suddenly tensing muscles. "I'm close too, babe. Cum when you need to."

The dam broke when Keith's carefully angled search for Lance's prostate was successful. Lance gasped, a single hand left to support him on the bed as the other flew to his mouth. He sucked on three of his own fingers, moaning wildly around them, though the sound was relatively contained behind his closed lips. Keith swore vehemently at the sight, letting his head fall back.

"Fuck," he whispered, gasping. "God, Lance, fuck, you look so good. You're so good, my good boy."

He kept himself angled just right, and a handful of thrusts later, Lance's cum began to coat his hand.

Lance clenched around him, fingers dropping from his mouth, and cried out a hoarse litany of Keith's name, all their previous efforts to be quieter thrown out the window in a split second. He moved his hips along with Keith's, fucking Keith's hand fisted tight around his cock. Keith moved at a desperate pace, chasing his own release, a familiar heat pooling in his belly.

If there was anybody home in the neighboring rooms, they'd almost certainly heard the evidence of Lance "crossing the finish line."

While Lance's muscles relaxed beneath him, all of Keith's began to draw tight. Lance exhaled softly, a sigh of content, as Keith choked on a gasp. He closed his eyes and muttered iterations of his disobedient, annoying boyfriend's name as he filled said partner with his cum. Because, yeah, he was exasperated with Lance's inability to control his own sounds, but his name was still so sweet on Keith's tongue and he was, unfortunately, deeply in love with that absolute jackass.

 

* * *

 

Keith found it up for sale at an alien citizen's market stand.

"Used on my home planet to keep livestock from screaming in pain during slaughter!" The alien chirped cheerfully as Keith turned what was basically a ball gag over in his hands. He blanched at the creature's grotesque announcement.

He certainly wasn't trying to slaughter anything, but that was okay. What the vendor didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I'll take it," Keith said.

"Do you have an animal to keep quiet?"

Keith thought of Lance, clawing his back when he faced him, howling in pleasure when he took him from behind, disobeying direct orders, naughty, untrained.

"Something like that."

 

* * *

 

Lance sat cross-legged on the bed, swimming in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. He wore a pout on his face that Keith was trying very hard not to label as precious, because he shouldn't encourage that (but God, _he was so fucking cute_.)

"Do you want to look at it?" Keith asked, holding the ball gag out to him. Lance took it with a great deal of hesitance, eyeing the thing like it might suddenly come to life and attack. "Don't look so scared. I'm not going to force you into anything. It's just..." he shrugged half-heartedly, "...an idea."

"It's..." Lance began. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he studied the gag, until he finally seemed to find the right words. "It doesn't _hurt_ , does it?"

Keith barked out a surprised laugh. Lance glared.

"Sorry," Keith grinned, though they both knew he wasn't. "No, babe. It doesn't hurt. It might be uncomfortable, but if we try it and you don't like it, we can stop."

"You don't have to laugh at me," Lance grumbled.

"I do when the sexiest guy on the entire planet asks the most innocent question ever. Have you really never seen a ball gag?"

"Keith, you're my first!" Whether the blush dusting Lance's cheeks was from Keith's compliment or the reminder of his own lack of experience, there was no telling. "When would I have ever had an opportunity to see obscure sex toys?"

"Porn?" Keith shrugged. Lance wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Keith's jaw dropped. "Wait, have you really never watched porn?"

"Well, yeah," Lance snapped defensively, prompting Keith to raise his hands in surrender. "Like...twice? It was gross. And fake. I just don't like it."

"You definitely don't think _our_ sex is gross." Keith's mind supplied a helpful memory of Lance, on his knees, moaning happily in front of Keith's softening cock as he licked cum off his face and fingers. His dick twitched with interest at the gorgeous mental image, and he gulped.

"Because it's _you_ ," Lance rolled his eyes. "Porn is different. Those are strangers. Why would I care if they want to roll around and get all nasty?"

Lance was certainly much hotter than any porn star could ever be. That, Keith wholeheartedly agreed with.

"Look..." Keith gently took the gag from Lance's hands. Lance watched, eyebrows furrowed, crossing his arms self-consciously. "You see the little red ball? That just goes in your mouth, and then I strap it on in the back. That's all. Your jaw might get sore, since it holds your mouth open. But like I said, if you get uncomfortable for any reason, I'll take it off right away. No pressure."

Lance pondered for a long few moments, squirming uncomfortably, keeping his eyes cast downward. Keith was struck with a sudden, sickening thought.

"Hey," he said softly, placing a finger on Lance's jaw to turn his gaze upward at Keith. He caught his eyes and held them, stomach fluttering at the familiar brilliant blues. Lance's lips were pursed in a tight line. "Did you...there was a while there, that I was gone. From Voltron. So I, you know, might have missed some stuff. Was there...were you ever..."

"Bound and gagged by alien assholes?" Lance said dryly. "Yeah. Once. And, yeah, you were gone. Think you were with your mom on the giant space whale at that point."

"I'm sorry." Keith stroked the back of his hand down Lance's impossibly soft cheek, a heavy feeling in his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lance shrugged. "Not much to talk about. It was only for, like, an hour, on a Galra ship." Lance broke eye contact, leaning back into Keith's chest. Keith's hand drifted into Lance's hair, twirling strands between his fingers. "My, uh, comms were down, though, so I didn't know if anyone even knew I was gone. And, like, Shiro _lost his arm_ on a Galra ship, you know? I was...pretty much scared shitless."

Keith took a deep breath. He fought the burning anger rising his chest. There was nothing he could do to change that now.

"Thank you for telling me," he said instead, once again tilting Lance's face upward, this time to kiss him, slow and deep, tongue swirling in Lance's mouth and swallowing his contended sigh. Two slim arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck. He rested his own hands on Lance's back, directly beneath his shoulder blades, massaging the knots of tension there.

When he pulled back, Lance looked like the weight of the world had finally fallen off his shoulders. Which was great, really, but it made Keith wonder.

How many more secrets like this was he hiding? How many more little traumas - or, though he so fucking hoped not, possibly not-so-little traumas - had Lance been carrying alone? Keith prayed to a God he didn't believe in that this was the worst of it.

To be fair, he had a lifetime of his own demons that Lance wasn't yet privy to. It would be hypocritical to sit Lance down and demand he spill everything - he wasn't ready to talk about himself, either. This would have to be enough for now.

There was more Keith could do, though. He took the offending toy from where it rested on the bed beside Lance, more than happy to remove a potential trigger from his sight.

"This is definitely a no-go, then. Can't exactly use trauma triggers as sex toys -" Keith's hands went to toss the gag into the small trashcan beside his desk, but Lance's hand suddenly caught his wrist.

"Wait," Lance said. Keith blinked at him in confusion. "We can still...try it. I know I need to be more quiet, and obviously I...need some help with that."

"Are you sure you still want to try it?" Keith asked slowly. "I...don't know, Lance. I really don't want to talk you down from a panic attack. I'd rather everyone know we're having hot kinky sex than do that to you."

"No, but, I have an idea," Lance said, taking the gag out of Keith's hand. "I think it would...trigger something if you put it on before we got started, you know?"

"Uh, right. That's what I'm saying."

"No, I mean - what if we, like..." Lance puffed out his cheeks, searching for the right words. "Get started? Foreplay and stuff, you know, because I'm not usually _too_ loud for that - and then once I'm, like, feelin' all sexy and stuff, you can put it on. So I'll already...be in a different state of mind? I guess? Did that make any sense?"

Keith stared. It...actually did.

"It does," he admitted hesitantly. "But that doesn't guarantee you won't start to panic, or feel anxious. Are you sure you're okay with taking that chance?"

"I want to try," Lance said firmly. He held the gag in a tight grip, locking his determined eyes back on Keith's. "If I start to not feel so good, we can stop and give each other blowjobs and cuddle. No big deal."

"If you have a panic attack, blowjobs and cuddles are going to be the very last things on your mind."

"Then we'll deal with it," Lance said, "and we'll know better for later. But there's no way of knowing whether I'll like it or not if you won't even let me _try_."

And Keith had to flinch at that, because honestly, when did he become the kind of boyfriend that had to _let_ his partner do things? He was worried. Very, very worried. But at the end of the day, he couldn't make Lance's decisions for him.

"It's your choice," he said. "If you want to try it, then we can try it. Just...let me know right away if you feel uncomfortable. Okay?"

Lance nodded, then smirked at him. "I mean...you gagging your good boy to make sure he behaves, and follows the rules...that _is_ kind of hot, right?"

All the air in Keith's lungs was gone in a second. The worry eased - Lance couldn't be too afraid, himself, if he was cracking jokes. Or at least what _Lance_ thought was a joke. But it wasn't a joke at all to Keith, who was starting to get hard in his suddenly too-tight pants.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah. It, uh, is."

"Mmm. And, oh, you'd have to spank the poor soul to punish him if he got too loud, wouldn't you? Just bend him over your lap and spank his ass until he says he's sorry. Or, you know, cums all over himself. Either way."

Keith stared, open-mouthed.

"And then you could lie him down and wreck him, just use his tight ass, keeping that pretty little gag in his mouth to make sure he stays so good for you. Fill him up with your cum...make him thank you for fucking him so good..." He trailed of with a grin, wide and teasing, as if he hadn't just uttered the hottest words Keith had ever heard in his whole goddamn life.

Lance _knew_ , the little shit. He placed his hands on a dumbfounded Keith's chest, pushing him onto his back. The mattress squeaked as Lance moved to straddle either side of his waist, then leaned down to kiss him. Keith wasted no time in fighting for dominance in the exchange. Lance gave it to him willingly, moaning quietly as Keith's tongue explored a mouth he already knew like the back of his hand.

Long fingers fumbled at his pants, making quick work of unbuttoning them and shoving them down past his knees. Lance pulled away from the kiss and moved down on the bed, eagerly mouthing at the boxers covering Keith's now fully hard cock. Keith's hands drifted into Lance's hair of their own accord, gripping just tight enough to send the message that he wanted more than just a tease.

"Mmm, love your cock," Lance mumbled against the fabric, releasing another light moan as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the bulge. Keith was entirely certain that the sounds and words were a show, put on for Keith's own pleasure. He could feel Lance's dick against his leg through his sweatpants, only half-hard. And, like Lance said, even when fully hard, it was never the foreplay that destroyed him.

"Just blow me," Keith hissed impatiently. He wasn't sure if the resulting giggle from Lance was meant to exasperate him, but it certainly did.

Lance obeyed, though, like the good boy he was. He slipped the boxers down to join Keith's pants, just past his knees, and took the head into his mouth eagerly, sucking, tongue gliding teasingly over the slit and _fuck_ , how did Lance get so fucking good at blowjobs? The student surpassed the master.

He took as much of Keith into his mouth as he could, knowing his own limits from trial and error.

"Good boy," Keith panted, eyes fluttering closed. "Feels good, babe, good job."

Lance hummed happily, knowing full well the vibrations on Keith's cock would send shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. Keith fought to keep his hips still on the bed, reminding himself that Lance couldn't yet handle mouth-fucking like more experienced men could. But, God, he did want to fuck that pretty mouth, so badly. They would get there, eventually. Patience yields focus (shit, Shiro would kill him for using those words in this context.)

"Okay, alright, I'm good," Keith groaned. Lance, thankfully, understood that he meant it was time to stop before he found himself without a mouthful of cum and nobody to fuck him. He pulled off Keith's dick with an obscene pop, licking a stripe up the underside before crawling back up to transfer the taste to Keith's own mouth.

"My turn!" Lance said when he pulled out of the kiss, smiling so innocently that one would have thought he was a child with a new toy, not a grown ass young adult about to get fucked into oblivion. Keith had to laugh. He kissed Lance one more time, then watched in adoration as he laid himself down excitedly on the bed, wriggling out of his sweatpants and - oh. Commando. Well, then.

"Just trying to make it easier for me, huh?" He joked as he positioned himself in front of Lance's half-hard dick, and Lance's smile grew. He watched with wide eyes, hips twitching slightly and breath catching as Keith's tongue licked stripes up and down his length, across his balls.

Keith's tongue ghosted over Lance's unprepped hole and he clenched at the contact, whimpering softly. A quick glance at his face showed his that his smile had fallen into an open-mouthed panting.

Keith helped Lance lift his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor, then shimmied the rest of the way out of his own clothes. He pressed down on Lance's hips to hold them still, then took all of him easily into his mouth. He was roughly the same size at Keith, but the red paladin had long ago learned the art of deep throating; where Lance struggled to take more than half of Keith without hurting himself, Keith buried his nose in Lance's pubes with ease. He pressed down harder on Lance's hips when he felt them trying to buck upward. Keith was more than capable of handling Lance fucking his mouth, but he was the one in control today.

He sucked, hard, hollowing out his cheeks and closing his eyes to better focus on the huge turn-on of cock in his mouth. More specifically, a cock that was quickly going from half-hard to achingly hard, leaving Keith with no doubt that he was pleasuring his partner. Still, his eyes fluttered open, glancing up beneath his long lashes to watch the reaction, as he began bobbing his head up and down on Lance.

Lance was breathing heavily, fingers twitching against the sheets. His gaze was locked on Keith's face, eyes dark with lust as he watched his cock disappeared in and out of Keith's mouth. He groaned when Keith caught his eye.

"Keith, _Keith_. Gonna come."

Keith pulled off quickly, pressing a kiss to the tip before drawing himself back up onto his knees.

Lance was fumbling in the bedside drawer for lube before Keith said a word.

"Wow. Eager?" Keith asked, a single eyebrow raised. Lance shot him a look.

"Since when am I not?" He challenged. And, well. That was a good point.

Lance went to work adjusting a pillow beneath his own hips to bring himself up at the right angle, spreading his legs far apart, while Keith rubbed some of the lube between his fingers to warm it.

Keith didn't miss the fact that Lance, who much preferred to be taken from behind when he bottomed, was placing himself where Keith would be able to see his face while he wore the gag. The aroused part of him tried to believe that Lance just wanted him to see him with the gag on, and maybe that was true. But the logical side of his brain knew Lance was at least a little worried about his own reaction to being gagged; Keith would know he was beginning to panic much quicker if he could see his face.

But Keith didn't verbalize any of this. They both knew, and that was what mattered. No need to kill the mood.

"Ready?" He asked, trailing his index finger lightly over Lance's hole.

"So ready," Lance breathed, eyes entranced by Keith's hand as he dipped the first finger in, moving it in and out of Lance with ease. "Keith. 'M gonna get loud."

"I know." Keith ran his free hand soothingly down Lance's thigh. "Just try your best while I prep you, okay? I'll put it on when we're ready."

"Mmm-hmm...two, please."

Keith took his time stretching him with two fingers, then three at Lance's request. He watched Lance's face as he did so; his soft smile, his fluttering eyelids, his low sighs and moans when Keith very purposely pressed upward onto his prostate. Lance wiggled impatiently after several minutes of teasing.

"Come on," he whined. "Gag. Fucking. The good stuff."

Keith scoffed, wiping his hands off on the sheets and retrieving said gag from the foot of the bed. "Pushy, pushy."

Lance blew a raspberry at him, and Keith rolled his eyes, trying to fight the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

He absolutely could not believe this brat was the love of his life.

Lance slowly pulled his legs up toward himself as Keith crawled closer, kneeling in front of him, gag in hand.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked as he undid the strap with shaking fingers. Keith was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be more nervous than the person who was actually being gagged, and yet, here they were.

Lance was right about his own psyche, though: prepped, fully hard, and ready to go, he was not nearly as apprehensive as before. He nodded, opening his mouth for Keith to place the ball between his teeth. Keith did, slowly, carefully. Lance bit down on it and winked at Keith, a sparkle in his eyes, while the gag was tightened on his head.

Even so, Keith didn't jump right into the main event. He took his sweet time lubing himself up, probably using more of the product than was necessary, watching Lance watch him. His breath was relatively even, his eyes were clear. He showed no signs of being close to panicking. Keith breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax a little.

He lined himself up, hands braced on Lance's legs beneath his knees to hold them in place, and pushed into Lance with a low, pleased moan.

Lance was moaning, too, as Keith started fucking him in slow, shallow movements, giving him time to adjust. But the sound, as expected, was muffled behind the gag.

That was... _way_ hotter than Keith was expecting it to be.

This whole time, he'd been thinking in terms of keeping Lance quiet so they could continue to enjoy themselves. No part of him thought seeing his boyfriend with a pretty little gag in his mouth, forced into silence, would be such a turn on.

He was, apparently, very naïve.

"God, that's...actually really hot," he breathed at Lance. The gagged boy nodded frantically in agreement, crying out when Keith advanced to quicker, deeper thrusts now that Lance had adjusted to having him inside. The sound would have been way too loud without the ball blocking it. Muffled like this, though, it was perfect; loud enough for Keith to hear and nobody else.

Nobody else needed to hear Lance like this, anyway. This was _theirs_.

And just like normal, Lance grew progressively louder as Keith fucked him, body beginning to writhe desperately as he was methodically wrecked. Except, where there would normally be words, there were now nails digging into Keith's forearms and a back arching upwards.

"How are you doing?" Keith asked breathily, head snapping up sharply to scan Lance's face when he heard him choke on a sob. Lance responded with another quick nod, muffled moans and whimpers meeting the gag that his teeth seemed to be biting down on increasingly harder.

Lance reached up a hand then, knocking a pattern into the headboard - yellow; stop for a minute.

Keith obeyed instantly, pulling out and reaching to unstrap the gag so Lance could share the specifics.

Keith was expecting a "little slower, please" or a "done with the gag now, don't like it, thanks."

What he got was a croaking, "Flip me over. Put the gag b-back in. Turn me over, fuck me so hard, please, make me feel like a good boy."

"Okay," Keith whispered, somewhat in shock.

He wasted no time in placing the gag back between Lance's teeth and tightening the strap, then helping him turn over to lie on his stomach, shoving the pillow they'd had beneath his hips to the floor. Lance buried his face into the remaining pillow at the headboard, panting heavily into it, then moaning as he rutted himself against the mattress in search of friction.

"Fuck," Keith growled at the sight, feeling the dominant edge Lance was begging for begin to seep in. "How are you so perfect? Look so fucking good for me, babe. Good boy."

Lance rutted faster against the mattress, whining in pure desperation. Keith's hands found his hips, pulling his ass in the air so that his knees rested on the mattress, and consequently taking any pressure off his cock.

"I'll touch you when I'm ready," he said shortly. "Don't touch yourself. Keep your hands on the pillow. I'll touch you when I'm ready for you to come."

Lance nodded in agreement, the endless stream of his muffled, pretty sounds growing higher in pitch.

Keith knew what he wanted. He was more than willing to give it to him.

"Signal if you need to stop," he reminded before pushing back in all at once, drawing a choked scream from the beautiful boy laid out before him.

Lance, much to Keith's surprise and utter relief, was doing the absolute opposite of panicking. He was lost in his own pleasure, eyes hazy, free to be as vocal as he needed with the safe barrier of the gag protecting him from any consequences. Keith wondered, not for the first time, how much of his experience was mental; he enjoyed bottoming as much as the next guy, but he was fairly certain nobody in the world loved this as much as Lance did.

Keith felt himself nearing the edge based on the sights and sounds alone, his own gasps filling the space where Lance's voice would normally be. His hips slapped noisily enough against Lance's ass that anybody who happened to have their ear pressed to the wall would have no doubt about what was going down next door.

"Close," he rasped, landing a light smack to the side of his boyfriend's ass, because why the hell not? "Fuck, good boy. My good boy, so nice and quiet for me today. You want to come?"

Lance, likely too far gone to remember the rule they'd just established, reached for his own cock, gasping when his hand was slapped away.

"What did I say? No touching yourself. Only I get to touch you."

Lance obediently brought his hands back to the pillow, white-knuckling the case between his fingers.

"That's better." Keith rubbed a hand up and down the flushed-hot skin of Lance's back, spanking the top of his ass and start of his hip a few more times, relishing in the beautiful sounds of approval Lance gave at each smack. "My good boy, following the rules now. I'll ask again. Do you want to come?"

A frantic nod against the pillow. Beautiful, ocean blue eyes, clouded over, unfocused, looking down to watch Keith's hand wrap around his cock.

"Come, beautiful."

Keith had barely begun to jerk Lance off in time with own thrusts when the boy came with a muffled scream, cum coating Keith's hand and the sheets below. Keith threw his head back, swearing.

"Good boy," he gasped. "Finished so good for me, just like I asked. Gonna spoil you so good tonight, such a good job, you need a reward. Fuck. God - I'm gonna come, babe -"

He buried himself deep inside of Lance, groaning his name as he filled him and riding out his high by grinding against him. He brought his hand down hard again where Lance's skin already bore a reddened handprint, earning a yelp of surprise from a tired, still, and quiet blue paladin, followed by a soft hum and Lance rolling his hips back against him.

"Good boy," Keith whispered, a heavy dose of affection taking the place of his previous lustful growls. "Sweet boy. I love you. God, I love you so much."

Lance hummed again, looking back to smile at Keith around the gag. No panic. Eyes clear. Clearly blissed out of his mind.

Perfect.

Keith pulled his softening length out of Lance's thoroughly abused ass. He opted to leave the gag in a little longer for dramatic effect as he kneaded his fingers into Lance's cheeks, spanking each one roughly between gentle massages. Cum leaked down the gagged boy's thighs, but neither of them complained.

Lance, expecting the hits this time and too fucked out to be aroused by them, simply sighed in content, watching him with lidded eyes. He knew this was more for Keith's pleasure than his at this point, knew Keith loved to mess him up as much as Lance loved to be messed up.

How did Lance understand him so well? He couldn't even speak, and Keith hadn't said a word, but Lance still just...knew. He always knew. Because he knew Keith. He was... _really_ just...perfect. Keith felt tears stinging his eyes, which was stupid, since he wasn't the one getting his red, stinging ass spanked.

He would never understand what he'd done so right in his life to deserve Lance McClain, but by God, he wasn't going to question it.

Lance shifted himself slightly out of reach after several minutes of continuous massaging and occasional smacks, a silent request to be done. Keith moved forward, reaching to unstrap the gag. He realized, with a bit of guilt, that Lance's jaw was probably aching by that point. Lance didn't seem to mind; he stretched it, chomping his teeth together a few time before flashing them at Keith in a dazzling white smile.

"Hi," he said hoarsely, happily.

"Hi yourself," Keith whispered, stroking his face with his thumb. He pressed his lips to Lance's forehead before carefully rolling him onto his side, then dropped his own heavy body alongside him. Lance was far too exhausted, it seemed, to care how Keith moved him. He rolled bonelessly to where Keith encouraged him, head never leaving the pillow.

"'M sleepy," he confirmed when Keith finally lay face to face with him, and punctuated the statement with a yawn.

"You need a shower first," Keith reminded. He ran his fingers through Lance's hair, certain he would be unable to keep the smile off his face even if he wanted to. "You're going to be mad at me in the morning if I let you fall asleep covered in bodily fluids and lube."

"'S bad for my skin," Lance whined, then pouted when his sluggish mind realized a second too late that he'd just proven Keith's point. "Can you run a bath? You said I deserve a reward, gonna spoil me, 'member? Take a bath with me." Lance yawned again, then tacked on, "You gagged me, dude. Where's my aftercare?"

It was no secret Keith didn't like baths very much ("you're just sitting in your own _wet dirt_ , Lance! You can't get clean like that!") but a promise was a promise. Besides, having Lance's back pressed against his chest while he rubbed suds into his hair, dozing off with his nose nuzzled against Keith's neck, was far from an unpleasant idea.

"Don't call me dude," Keith scoffed as he heaved himself off the bed, offering Lance an arm for support so he could lift himself up as well. "We literally could not possibly be more homo."

"Everyone is dude. Never gon' not call you dude. Those are the rules, sorry."

"Whose rules?"

"Mine. Shut up and aftercare me."

"...Lance, that's not a _verb_ -"

"Bitch, did I stutter?"

Keith heaved a sigh. "Sure, I'll _aftercare you_."

The smile he received for that, blinding enough to rival the starlight in the sky, was more than worth a few grammatical errors.


End file.
